A True Love Story
by Taylor Redmond
Summary: This is my first Modern AU. Sorry if it's terrible. Arthur and Gwen meet on a bus in the middle of New York City and instantly feel a strong connection. But of course, complications arise.


Gwen stepped onto a crowded bus and looked around for a seat. It was nighttime in New York City, and it seemed like everybody decided to head home at the same exact time. Gwen had already looked in three different buses to find that they were completely full and she would have to wait for another bus to come.

Gwen huffed with relief when she found one empty seat in the back of the bus. Her heart thudded when she saw the man she would be sitting next to. He was adorable by any woman's standards with his dark blonde ruffled hair and his gorgeous light blue eyes. She felt a small blush rise in her cheeks as she sat down, got out her book, and began reading. Her stop was almost 45 minutes away.

She heard the man next to her start to speak. "Ah, I _love _that book you're reading!" he said. Gwen was surprised to hear a British accent behind his words. So he was from England, like her.

"I thought it was more of a women's book," Gwen said to the stranger.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'll read anything," said the man.

"I'm the same way. So, you're English, then?"

"You are too," he said with a smile.

"So when did you move here?"

"Well, I was seventeen, so nine years ago. And you?"

"I just arrived last month."

"Then welcome to New York City!" he said, making Gwen blush. She didn't know why, but she felt an instant connection with this man. She had been in many relationships during her twenty-five years of life, but she had never felt so drawn to anyone before the blonde man sitting next to her.

"So what's your name?" Gwen asked, eager to get to know him.

"Arthur," he said, extending his hand out to her.

"Guinevere, but my friends call me Gwen." She took his hand and could've sworn she felt a spark when they touched. "So, Arthur, what do you do for a living?"

"I help my father with our family business. We run a superstore. It's a bit like Wal-Mart, but way smaller."

"That's interesting. What's it called?"

"P-Mart. I know, it's not that great of a name. P stands for Pendragon, my last name."

"Is it in New York City?"

"Yeah, we have two out of the five stores here."

"Well maybe next time I go grocery shopping, I'll have to look for it," Gwen said.

"And what do you do?"

"I'm a teller at Bank of America."

"Maybe next time I cash a check, I'll go there," Arthur said. Gwen stared at him for a moment without speaking. She was amazed at how _not awkward _it felt. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "How are you liking New York so far?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence.

"It's very busy," Gwen said, looking at the full bus.

"I know, it's a bit overwhelming at first. Tell you what, if you ever need help finding a good jewelry store or bowling alley or anything like that, you can give me a call, alright?" Arthur handed her a card with a name and phone number on it.

"Thanks," Gwen said.

"Oh, it's no problem," Arthur said. He looked at Gwen again and they fell into a sort of trance, staring at each other wordlessly. After a few minutes, the bus driver interrupted them by announcing the next stop.

"So when are you getting off, then?" Gwen asked Arthur.

"About four stops ago." Arthur smiled.

"Why didn't you say something?" Gwen asked. "How are you going to get home?"

"Oh, I'll find a way home. Besides, I didn't want to finish my conversation with you before I gave you my phone number." Arthur touched Gwen's face lightly with the back of his hand. His touch felt like fire against her skin. She reached her hand up to his and wove her fingers through his. She smiled when Arthur brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it.

"Would you maybe want to," Gwen started, pausing after the fifth word. She took a deep breath and continued: "come home with me tonight?" She winced at the last part of her sentence. She hadn't meant to sound so _slutty._ She was just trying to be nice. Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip as she waited for his answer.

"Sure," Arthur said with a smile. "I'd love to." Gwen looked away from him for a moment. She couldn't believe herself. She had just met a man less than half an hour ago and she was already inviting him to stay at her apartment for the night? She couldn't believe how fast she was advancing on him. But, he accepted. And he didn't seem like a rapist or anything. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. It didn't help when Arthur put his hand on her knee.

"Tired?" he asked softly. Gwen nodded. "People tell me I'm a great pillow," he said. Gwen smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He reached his arm around her, and Gwen's mind reeled. Her head was on the shoulder of a stranger she had just met on the bus. His arm was around her. They were about to go home together to her apartment. She hardly knew anything about him. And they had _just met. _But Gwen couldn't deny that she had an attraction to Arthur Pendragon unlike anything she had ever felt before.

His free hand reached for hers, and she gave it to him without a second thought. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand in little circles. She smiled into his shoulder and waited for the bus driver to call out her stop.

One by one, the people got out of the bus until it was just Arthur and Gwen left sitting together. The bus finally stopped at Gwen's stop, and she and Arthur got out together. It was getting dark outside, but Gwen's home was only a short walk away. She grabbed Arthur's hand and started walking.

"So it must have been hard for you to pack up and leave England last month," Arthur said.

"Very. I had just gotten a job in London, and everything was going perfectly. Then I suddenly had to put everything into boxes and get on a plane to America."

"If everything was so great in England, why did you move?"

"I had... a _boyfriend _living here. I met him last year when I vacationed in New York. We started dating, but of course, I had to go back to England after a few weeks. We kept in touch over Skype and phone and Facebook and everything, but apparently that wasn't enough for him. Only a week after I had arrived here to move in with him, I found out that he had been seeing this other girl in the city. But she didn't know about me, so I wasn't angry at her. I was just disappointed in Lance. But I didn't have enough money to get on a plane back to England, so I just rented out a little apartment and moved all my boxes to that."

"Aw, poor Guinevere," Arthur said. "Lance doesn't know what he's missing." Arthur hugged her closer and drew out a smile from Gwen.

"You don't have to call me Guinevere," she said. "You can call me Gwen."

"But I like the name Guinevere." Something about how he said her name made her happy inside. She just loved how the syllables sounded coming from his mouth. She squeezed his hand tighter and stopped in front of her appartment.

"This is it," she said. She walked up to the front door and looked at Arthur, who was still holding her hands. "I might need my hands to unlock the door, unless you were planning on staying out here tonight," she laughed.

"But I don't want to let go of your hands," Arthur complained cutely. "They're so warm."

"How about this: once we get inside, you can hold my hands as much as you want."

"Fine," Arthur said, letting Gwen unlace her fingers from his, "but I'm holding you to that promise." Gwen laughed again and rolled her eyes as she opened the front door. She was amazed at how comfortable she felt with Arthur after less than an hour of knowing him. Even though she hardly knew him, something inside Gwen told her she could trust Arthur.

"Well," Gwen said as she opened the door, "here we are. Make yourself at home." Arthur took off his shoes and followed Gwen into the kitchen. "So what do you want to do?" she asked him as he grabbed her tiny hand in his big one.

"Anything is fine by me."

"We can watch a movie," Gwen said.

"Sounds great. What do you have?" Arthur asked.

"My taste in movies is the same as my taste in books. You could find anything in my collection." Gwen showed Arthur her stack of DVD's. "Here, you can pick a movie while I make some popcorn." Arthur agreed and started looking through Gwen's pile of movies. Some of the titles were familiar, but some he had never heard of. By the time Gwen came back with the popcorn, Arthur had chosen a movie. _Love Actually._ Gwen grinned. It was one of her favorites. She put the movie into the DVD player and started it.

Gwen sat down on the couch next to Arthur and rested against him. He put an arm around her, and she leaned into him. She looked up at him and saw he was looking at her, too. She smiled.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I've known you for a very long time," Gwen said before the movie started. "I feel like I can trust you."

"I know what you mean. The second you sat down next to me on the bus, I felt like this was meant to happen. And when I looked into your eyes, they seemed familiar. Even though I know I've never seen eyes as beautiful as yours. I get the sense that we've been friends for a while." Gwen nodded and turned her head back to the TV.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Gwen realized that she was the only one laughing. She looked at Arthur again, and found him still looking at her.

"Have you been watching me this whole time?" she asked.

"You're much more beautiful and interesting than any movie," Arthur said.

"I don't know. I've seen some pretty amazing movies," Gwen teased.

She looked into Arthur's eyes and the movie faded into the background. She didn't even care about anything besides Arthur. He was the only real thing in her vision; everything else was just a child's drawing in the back of her mind. She reached up to touch his face, and he kissed her hand again. But this time, him kissing her hand wasn't enough.

Gwen rearranged herself on the couch so that she was facing Arthur. One of his hands went behind her head and began playing with her curly dark hair. One of her hands went behind his neck. She put slight pressure on his neck, telling him to bring his head down to her level. He did. Gwen tilted her head to one side and closed her eyes. The next milliseconds seemed to last years as Gwen's heart picked up speed.

Arthur's lips touched hers lightly. They were warm and wet against hers. She hooked her elbow around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Arthur withdrew his mouth for a moment to gauge her reaction. As if there was any part of her that wasn't begging for more.

Gwen threw herself back at Arthur and kissed him again. Gwen parted her lips slightly, signaling for Arthur to do the same. As soon as he did, Arthur's tongue lightly grazed over Gwen's lips. She met his tongue with her own. She closed her lips down on Arthur's bottom lip. She ran over it with the tip of her tongue and sucked it in her mouth. Arthur did the same with Gwen's top lip.

Gwen started to lean back, pulling Arthur with her. Eventually, she was laying down on her back with Arthur on top of her. The half-full bowl of popcorn fell of Gwen's lap and onto the floor, but she couldn't find half a mind to care. Not while Arthur was on top of her. Her hands ran through his hair, pulling and tugging him closer to her. His tongue teased hers. She broke the kiss and tilted her head back. Arthur took the opportunity to kiss her neck. He nibbled on a little patch of skin, and Gwen moaned.

"More," she whispered, her voice raspy. Arthur's mouth crawled lower. His tongue traced the top of her breasts. Her eyes closed and another moan escaped from her lips. Gwen grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and yanked it off. Arthur smiled. His hands reached around her back and unhooked her bra. He grabbed it with his teeth and got it off her.

Gwen practically shoved his head into her breasts. He licked in between them and all around them. His tongue slowly approached her nipple. He licked around her areola before diving in to the center. Arthur sucked on her nipple until it was erect. Then he gently held it in place with his teeth and started flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

"Arthur," Gwen whimpered as Arthur moved on to the other nipple. "More," Gwen repeated. Arthur obliged. He scooted lower down Gwen's body.

He licked her tiny stomach as he unbuttoned her jeans. He helped him get the pants off, leaving her naked except her underwear. Arthur slid down further. She felt her core heat up and moisten as Arthur bent his head down. He pushed the fabric aside to expose her folds.

Arthur gently lowered his lips to her. Gwen gasped at the sensation of his lips on her. She spread her legs out more, offering herself to Arthur again. He licked her once, all the way from her hole to her clit. Gwen shivered. He went back down and began sucking on her clit. Gwen arched her back with pleasure and moaned Arthur's name again. He licked her once more before plunging his tongue into her, making Gwen scream with delight. His tongue explored the insides of her walls while Gwen gasped and moaned.

Then, this hand went to join his mouth. While his tongue remained inside Gwen, his thumb rubbed her clit faster and faster.

"Oh, Arthur! Arthur! _Yes!_" Gwen screamed. Gwen felt the pressure rise in her loins. She knew she was nearing her climax. Arthur plunged his tongue in and out of her while his fingers played with her clit. She soon came into Arthur's mouth. He licked up the new fluid and crawled back up Gwen's body.

She kissed him again and started undoing his pants. They were soon in a pile on the floor along with his underwear. Arthur rubbed his erection against her folds, but he didn't enter her yet.

"You trust me?" he asked Gwen.

"Completely," she anwered. _I don't know why, _she said in her mind, _but I do. _Arthur positioned himself over Gwen and slowly entered her. Gwen gasped as Arthur began pumping himself in and out of her. Her back arched again, and her fingers grabbed at the couch cushions. Arthur thrusted faster until he found a comfortable rhythm. Gwen moved with him so that she could take him in as deep as possible. Gwen bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out and waking the neighbors. Arthur continued to penetrate her in the most satisfying way possible.

Gwen screamed Arthur's name as she climaxed for the second time that day. Then Gwen's face caused Arthur to climax himself. Arthur brought his face down to Gwen's core to lick up the mess he made.

"No," Gwen protested, closing her legs. "Keep it all in there." She loved feeling Arthur's seed inside her. She was on the pill; she didn't need to worry about having an accidental child. She cupped Arthur's chin in her hand and led his mouth back to hers. "Just stay here," Gwen whispered into Arthur's ear when he moved to get up. "Sleep with me here." She didn't even care how slutty those words sounded, not after what she had just done with Arthur.

She and Arthur fell asleep in that position, Arthur on top of Gwen and both of their hands furrowed in the others' hair. Gwen dreamt of Arthur that night.


End file.
